


"You're different."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [51]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Natsu asks a strange question that Gray isn't sure how to answer.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Slayers Week 2020





	"You're different."

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that I never wrote a mating season fic but I also can't be bothered so have this instead. 
> 
> tumblr / nsfw twiiter - gaymirajane   
> normal twitter - kogetsuwu

"So, you're a devil slayer now." Natsu yawned, fingers trailing gently along the tattoo which wrapped around his arm.

Gray glanced down idly at skin, and in all the places it met with Natsu's. It was easier to focus on the other man than how Gray had actually gotten his new power. Maybe the loss was greater than the gain, but Gray wasn't ready to think about that.

"I guess so."

Natsu's brow furrowed for a moment, his whole face scrunching together in an action that Gray had come to learn meant that Natsu was in deep thought. He was ready to tease the younger man when Natsu's head snapped up and he met Gray's amused gaze.

"So do you have mating seasons then?"

"What the fuck? No!"

Gray flinched away, almost falling from his bed in surprise. Natsu looked shocked, and embarrassed. The room was only small, enough for Gray as he lived alone, but it didn't feel crowded with Natsu there. If anything, Gray enjoyed having an excuse to be close to the other man. But in situations like this there was nowhere to flee, and they were left staring at each other, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that because you're a slayer now and-"

"Wait, do _you_ have mating seasons?" Gray interjected, and Natsu held his hands up in defence. 

"No! Well, not exactly..." He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the scar which trailed along his neck. "Dragon slayers get more possessive over their mate, and wanna fuck more once they find their mate too, but it isn't a set week or month or anything."

That was reassuring to know, at least. He had been dating Natsu for over six months now, and had never been told about any strange dragonic mating rituals. Still, if Natsu didn't suffer from anything like that, why would he assume that Gray could? He was a second generation demon slayer; they were hardly in the same league. 

"Then why the fuck would you ask such a weird question?"

Natsu paused for a moment, thoughtful. "Well, Levy asked me about it a while ago and I guess it just stuck in my head."

Gray froze."Levy asked you?"

"Yeah, still not sure why."

Natsu shrugged and Gray groaned. He loved Natsu, he really did, but there was no cure for the younger man's density in certain matters. This was one of them. 

"It was clearly about Gajeel, moron."

"Oh _shit_!" Natsu's eyes widened, and his cheeks paled. Gray couldn't help but laugh, swatting at Natsu's chest with the palm of his hand. It was playful, and felt natural to them. Gray liked how easy it was to just be with Natsu, how he didn't have to pretend. Natsu fell forward, head resting on Gray's chest as he shuddered. Still stifling laughter, Gray's hands slid into Natsu's hair, teasing out the knots.

"How did you not work that one out?"

"The only time I wanna think about Gajeel's body is when I'm beating into it." Natsu whined. 

Gray dipped his head down, resting his chin on Natsu's head. "Well, you used to like trying to beat me in a fight as well."

"You're different." There was no hesitation from Natsu, no room for uncertainty in his voice. A warmth spread through Gray at that, at how sure Natsu was to be with him. He pressed his lips against the fluffy pink hair, arms circling Natsu's chest and pulling him closer. 

"Why? Because instead of jumping me in the guild you now jump my bones instead?"

Natsu jumped back, cheeks flushed red."Gray!"

There was no bite in Natsu's tone, and Gray couldn't help but laugh again. He kissed a line up Natsu's jaw, hands slipping from his chest to around Natsu's waist, enjoying the way that Natsu's body immediately arched into his. Gray mouthed at Natsu's Adam's apple, teeth catching his earlobe before speaking.

"Come on, let's see how strong this dragon slayer mating instinct of yours really is..."


End file.
